


But this is my love

by Mizunomai7



Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M, it doesn't actually say that it's about gareki but come on who else is there, mercurial, more of a poem than a fanfic I guess, yoreki week prompt: mercurial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizunomai7/pseuds/Mizunomai7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yogi and Silver Yogi's thoughts on Gareki</p>
            </blockquote>





	But this is my love

**Author's Note:**

> Normal font is Yogi and italics is Silver!Yogi

I want him

_I need him_

I desire him

_I lust for him_

I want to set him free

_I want to lock him up_

I want to treat him gently

_I want to mess him up_

I want to wipe away his tears

_I want to make him cry some more_

I want to hold him close and never let go

_And bind him to me so he can never go_

I want to touch him

_And mark him_

And kiss him

_And devour him_

I belong to him

_And he belongs to me_

It may seem childish

_It may seem twisted_

**B _u_ t  _t_ h _i_ s  _i_ s  _m_ y  _l_ o _v_ e**

**Author's Note:**

> For yoreki week prompt "Mercurial"


End file.
